Endless Sunshine
by kaiin
Summary: This story starts on Renesmee's Eighth Birthday and chronicles her journey with her family and her growing love for Jacob. rated M for future Lemons RXJ . Update:Chapter 7 updated with minor grammatical details. reviews might get me writing again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight or any of the characters therein.

This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! More chapters very soon.

A/N: A special thanks goes out to Christiemariecullen for pointing out an unintentional grammatical error on my part.

**Chapter one: Birthday**

**Renesmee POV **

"Happy Birthday to you!" Ugh.. This song is so annoying, even when sung by the perfect pitch voices of my family. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks, a gift from my then human mother. They continued through the song, at least my father and uncle Jazz could sense my discomfort as they barreled through to the last chorus of 'Happy Birthday Dear Nessie!' I ground my teeth together at the casual use of my old nickname, something that made my mother smile. I had preferred the more mature sounding "Ren" since I hit what normal humans would consider adolescence at the age of 5.

The mountain of chocolate cake covered in white icing sitting in front of me, the top of it aflame with eight candles was hardly reminiscent of your typical birthday cake. But then again, I was hardly reminiscent of your average 8 year old either.

At eight years old I physically resembled a woman closer to eighteen or twenty. I am 5"10' with the dimensions of a world class super-model -or so I was told nearly everyday through the deep calming voice of my werewolf boyfriend. With the intelligence and wisdom of someone who was perhaps a century older than I to boot. Though it seemed entirely normal to me to develop at this rate, (I had never known anything else) I could always sense the irritation in my mother's face when people likened us to sisters in public. I knew the irritation she felt was not seated in her desire for us to have a more appropriate physical age difference; it was her desire to have me around as her little girl a little longer that was the cause of her annoyance.

My mother and father were seated to my immediate right. Their perfect faces both held the same jubilant expression. an expression that was nearly mirrored by Jacob, sitting to my left. But his face was arranged into an altogether different smile, one of happiness and a hint of longing. My heart fluttered a little faster for a second as I looked into his eyes. I heard my father huff in annoyance at that moment as I pulled my eyes away from my Werewolf and turned toward my cake. Uncle Emmett laughed at my embarrassed blush as i hid my face behind my bronze curls. I knew the only way out of this embarrassing ceremony was to follow it through to the end.

I closed my eyes and shifted my hair out of my face as I blew out the candles, to the applause of all my of my favorite people in the world seated around the table. Grandpa Charlie was seated at the other end of the antique table with a slight frown that had been ever present on his lips recently. Grandma Sue was next to him. they had been married for 3 years now and even though they were rarely separated anymore I could always sense her slight discomfort at being surrounded by the rest of my family. Next to her was her son, my uncle Seth, who shared none of the discomfort his mother showed being surrounded by a large coven of vampires. Seth had come home from college this weekend for the party. I was pleasantly surprised by his presence tonight as he rarely came home anymore. do mostly to the fact that he had imprinted on one of the co-eds at his school.

Next to Seth was Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Alice's pixie-like face alight with laughter. A tinge of annoyance seeped into my thoughts as I gazed into her face. I had recently inherited my mother's distaste for surprise parties and being the center of attention. But leave it to Aunt Alice to conveniently look past that and decorate every nook and cranny of the house for this birthday party, though it wasn't like she was without help.

My eyes shifted to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett sitting across from Alice. In all activities centered around me, Alice and Rose were partners in crime. As of late I had tried to make my feelings clear about my growing distaste of being the center of attention but all my pleas had fallen on deaf ears it seems.

after the cake had been cut and served to those of us who had the ability to appreciate it, most of us had broken off into separate groups, mom and dad where talking to my vampire grandparents. my uncles Emmett and Seth and grandpa Charlie were watching the mariners in some sort of post-season playoff game talking shop about the game. Charlie would always do this when he felt like he was getting overwhelmed by our world just to get himself back into some kind of normality. Grandma Sue quietly stroked his hand while she looked at the flatscreen, not really seeing the game. I saw the concern in her eyes and turned to Jacob, we were now the only ones left at the table.

I placed my palm on Jacob's cheek and he turned to look into my eyes as I conveyed a memory of Leah Clearwater with an undertone of concern. _How is Leah? _

He seemed to take a moment to think about what he was going say then he looked back down at his plate. "She still won't talk to me or Seth. She just snarls at Quil and Embry when they try to talk to her. And I can't bring myself to order her to come back. She can deal with her pain better in her wolf form."

Jacob speared a piece of cake, the creases in his forehead lightened somewhat. "Oh, she did want me to wish you a happy birthday for her."

This revelation surprised me, as far as I knew Leah still hated me and my mother and was openly hostile towards the rest of my vampire family.

He took a thoughtful bite. My hand on still on his cheek, I thought, _She'll be back._

"No. she's not coming back. there's nothing left that has enough meaning to her to draw her out of her wolf state now" he said.

I dropped my hand from his face as I thought about the reason for her departure.

six months ago, with nearly as much fanfare that my party generated from my family, Sam burst through the door of the Cullen's home with Emily in tow (We had had an open door policy with the wolves since the routing of the Volturi 7 years ago much, to Aunt Rosalie's chagrin) to announce that Emily was pregnant with their first child. the couple was quickly surrounded from all sides by vampires and wolves alike, receiving hugs and handshakes all around. Alice was already planning a baby shower while Emmett, seemingly out of nowhere produced cigars. the moment of levity abruptly came to an end when there was a quiet sob from the back of the room where Leah had been standing talking to Jacob. We turned in unison just in time to see Leah phase as she jumped through the glass wall in the back of the house. Jacob quickly followed after her, but Leah was the fastest wolf in either of the packs. He returned a few hours later, looking so utterly defeated that it broke my heart to look at him.

"she's not coming back" was the only thing he could say.

I asked Jake why Leah had reacted like that, I knew that her and Sam had been engaged when Sam imprinted on Emily, but she had had several years to get over that. She had even been one of Emily's brides' maids. I was confused why she would snap in that particular moment.

"Because she thinks she can't have children. She still envies Emily so much, and here yet again is another thing that Emily has that Leah can't."

I was thinking about the look on Jacobs' face that night when I felt a cool hand land on my shoulder. "are you okay Ren?" I should have known that Jazz would pick up on my mood. I immediately felt a wave of calm wash over me as Jasper used his gift on me as I heard my father's voice

"why don't we unveil Ren's gift now?"

I want to hear what you think people. Good, bad, it doesn't matter I just crave some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight or any of the characters therein.

A/N: this chapter is a revised version of the original chapter two. I felt like I rushed through the first draft and posted it too soon and it's been a thorn in my side. so I redid it. It's a little bit longer, with more visual information and, more accurate character reactions. Enjoy!

*any names or places similar to those of people in real life are entirely coincidental. (you'll see. ;)

**Chapter Two: My Gift**

I was confused. My family always tried to be unique when buying me gifts. I usually got something along the lines jewelry, like the locket around my neck right now. Or books, such as the complete set of up to date medical dictionaries grandpa Carlisle gave me last Christmas, sitting up stairs right now, on the shelf right above my bed. I was trying to come up with some idea of what my family had gotten me but I was coming up blank. But my father's movements betrayed him as he began to walk to the front door. It was at this moment I realized I had probably gotten a car for my birthday. I felt excitement hitch in my chest as I relished the possibility. I had picked up my mother's dislike for parties, but unlike her (and my father knew this, much to his joy) I LOVED fast cars.

I got up from my seat positively dancing with excitement to my dad's side as he laughed at me. I took his hand as he opened the door and we strolled out the door, my mother and the rest of the family in tow.

I looked toward the garage as we rounded the corner of the porch. The outside of the bright red, wooden structure looked much the same as it did when it was initially built almost a century ago, but the inside was as different as the outside the same. It had been renovated be Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett so much that I wouldn't doubt for a second that it could easily compete with the most advanced mechanics shops in the country. Of course it had to though, the collection of exotic cars under it's roof had to be second to none in this state, with the one possible exception being that Gates' guy's collection over in Redmond.

I was beginning to wonder if I might explode from anticipation as we reached the garage.

"would you like to do the honors?" Dad asked Mom.

Mom sighed, "Am I truly the only one who doesn't need a car that can do Mach 1?" she asked. Even the Wolves weren't immune, they spent a fair amount of time in the garage drooling over the cars when they were here. I heard Grandpa Charlie mutter "huh?" under his breath as mom danced towards the large rolling side door on the garage.

"Yes" I heard my father say and we laughed in perfect synchronization. my mother rolled her eyes, large side rolling door, a hold back from the Garage's previous life as a barn. "ready?" she asked. I nodded and she pulled the door to the side.

what ever was on my mind before that door opened was instantly erased in that moment.

"It is really mine? all mine?" was all I could ask.

"If you like it." was my mother's response

"you can't be serious." grandpa spoke up again, the disbelief in his voice matched my own

_My_ car was a brand new V10 Dodge Viper. Forest green (my favorite color) with a convertible hard top. I didn't think that Vipers came out of the factory that color. I wondered idly what other after market modifications had been to the car. It looked sleek and aggressive even just sitting there. It was parked next to Alice's canary yellow Porsche in the renovated barn.

"We thought you would like the convertible, you always look so happy in the sun."

I jumped into my dad's arms screaming with joy. I placed my hand on his cheek and yelled in my mind. _It's PERFECT! Thank you so Much! _

At the moment something unnerving occurred. the moment I thanked my father in my head, there was ripple of gasps through the assembled group. And I knew instantly, everyone here had heard me. An uneasy silence settled on the assembled group. All eyes turned between me and my human grandparents. I had never used my gift so blatantly in front of grandpa before, and I had _never, ever,_ conveyed a thought without physical contact before.

Jake looked in my direction, his eyes astonished.

"How'd you do that?" he whispered.

I was bewildered.

"I...I have no idea, I was just really excited." I mouthed back.

"What was that!?" Grandpa had finally recovered from the shock. Aunt Alice sighed as if she had been expecting this reaction. Grandpa knew I was "special" and generally kept quiet about it, never wanting to know too much. But maybe today had been over the top for him. His eight year old grand daughter who looked more like a 20 year old had just invaded his mind with a mental scream of joy at receiving a new sports car for her birthday. The idea suddenly seemed ludicrous

"I can't stand this anymore! I want to know what is going on with this family RIGHT NOW!"

It looked to me as if grandpa might be having a mental breakdown, I felt terrible, it was all my fault. I looked my father in the eyes. '_I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to.' _I thought as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

He and Mom wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay sweetheart we'll take care of grandpa. why don't you go for a drive." dad said. Mom winked at me an mouthed 'It will be alright.' and I sucked in my emotions with a tiny sob, nodded, and added a mental '_okay'_ for dad.

Mom and Dad walked over to grandpa and escorted him into the house with assurances that everything was okay.

I turned to look back to my new car to find Jacob standing by the passenger side door, leaning over the roof dangling a set of keys at me and smiling. He knew that his warm smile always made me feel better when I was melancholy. My heart fluttered as looked into his beautiful russet colored face. I smiled in spite of myself as Jake threw the keys in my direction, looking smug. I deftly caught them in my left hand. I quickly unlocked the the doors with the key less entry button and got into the drivers seat and placed the hem of my white, flowery sun dress between my legs to protect my modesty. Jacob had the scoot the passenger set as far back as it would go just to fit his nearly seven foot frame into the car, even with that adjustment he still looked a little bit pinched in the passenger seat. I let out a small giggle as I watched him fight with the 5 point racing Harness as I put mine on. this protective device was likely a concession my mother had imposed to allow me a car this powerful. As if I could be injured by something as simple as an accident.

I slid the key into the ignition and turned it, pressing slightly on the gas and clutch as I did. The engine roared to life with a delicious sound that even a non car enthusiast could appreciate. The Viper quietly purred while it waited patiently for my next instruction. I placed my left stiletto'ed foot on the clutch, released the parking brake and placed my right hand on the shift knob as I turned to look at my wolf.

"you sure you can handle the clutch in this baby?" Jacob teased with a straight face, the corners of his lips threating to break into a smile. My only response was to roll my eyes and mutter _"pa-lease." as_ I slammed the shifter into first gear and rocketed out of the garage, laughing my high pealing bell laugh as we flew down the driveway out to the freeway.

Please review guys, I wanna know how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Joyride**

"Jeez Ren, who taught you how how to drive a stick shift like a _vampire _bat out-of-hell?" Jacob asked, but he already knew the answer as we blasted out of Forks, possibly leaving a path of flame behind us.

"Rose" we both said at the same time, he barked a laugh while I rang out my pealing bells.

I maneuvered my new car through the afternoon freeway traffic at an easy 150 mph wondering quietly what enhancements Aunt Rose made to the Viper. It felt as if I could push the car past 200 without breaking a sweat.

The high of driving at extreme velocities was beginning to wane somewhat and I felt worry crease my forehead as my mind returned to the scene we had left behind. "I hope Grandpa is okay." I said over the roar of the wind whipping past us.

"He'll be fine" Jacob always felt inclined to make me feel better, even when the guilt was my fault.

"Charlie is a tough old bird. The first time he saw me phase, he didn't throw up or pass out at all. What you did to him wasn't anything near as bad as that. It'll be okay, Edward and Bells are explaining things to him."

"But how can they possibly explain away what happened without revealing our secret to Charlie?"

Jake thought about this for a second before responding. I got a little more worried at his pause, whenever he was about to tell me something that he didn't want me to know he would stop and think about it. But his imprinting instinct overrode his personal reservations. I always got the information from him that I wanted.

"We'll I'm pretty sure they are going to tell him the truth." Was his response.

A shiver of fear crackled up and down my spine. "But how can mom and dad possibly put him in that kind of danger from the Volturi?!" I squeaked as I stared at the profile of Jake's warm brown face. His eyes fractionally widened as he stared through the windshield. I turned my gaze back to the road, saw the cause for his alarm and lazily veered out from behind a white minivan with inches to spare. I crossed the double yellow and ducked back into my lane before the semi traveling in the opposite direction had time to react.

"actually, Sue is the key to that issue." Jake spoke as if the minivan incident had never happened.

"When Charlie and Sue got married he got to the option to be privy to all of the tribes' secrets, but we didn't fill him in on the reason for our existence. Sam and the Elders thought that duty should fall to the Cullens when the time came."

Jacob's statement sent another shiver down my spine. I mentally acknowledged the fact the the vampires and the wolves had been sworn enemies before my birth, a mere treaty was that kept the wolves from out right violence. But the harmony That had developed after Jake had Imprinted on me between the packs and the vampires usually washed away the uneasiness I felt about the packs' origins.

Still I understood what he meant about Charlie being allowed to know now. If he were to expose us, he would also expose the pack.

"why didn't we tell him three years ago then?" I asked.

"because Charlie didn't want to know then" Jacob answered simply. "we weren't going to force anymore information on him than he wanted. But Edward told me recently that Charlie has been worrying about you, and he knew that we knew more about your 'condition' than we were letting on. His outburst today was almost expected at this point. We just didn't know when."

Jake seemed lost in thought for a second, then wondered aloud. "Do you know how you were able to project your thoughts like that?"

I remembered back to that moment. I was so excited that the sound of my voice in my head sounded like a chorus, but all the singers were me. I recalled something I hadn't noticed the first time, a slight echo in the thought as I had it, like a sound bouncing off a wall. after pondering this for nearly a full second I responded to Jacob's query. "I had a lot of emotions flowing at the time. maybe it's something like how my Mom uses her shield."

"I thought it was really cool." Jacob said as I passed a Jetta like it was standing still.

"But maybe we should help you work on gaining control of it." he added thoughtfully

His expression confused me. Jake's eyes were on the road, but his mind was somewhere else. I decided to press his point. "why?"

Jake looked at me sheepishly as he caught my gaze. "well... you said it happened when you were feeling a particularly strong emotion? what if the emotion is tied to a thought that you might not want to share with your family?"

I stared at Jacob, Bewildered for a moment, then my brain caught up with the conversation as Jacob smiled and place his warm hand my shifting hand. "_oh_" was all I could say. I realized that this was one of the few minutes that Jake didn't have to edit his thoughts so as not to suffer the wrath of my mind reading father.

Jacob and I had been getting closer and closer since I stopped growing about a year ago. stealing away for secret make out sessions whenever we could. However, having a mind-reader for a father had made life exceedingly difficult for us. I was also sure one of the reasons I got a Viper instead of a Lexus or Mercedes (Either also would have been acceptable) was because there was no room in the Viper for a very large werewolf to put any moves on a young half-vampire. Or vice versa.

I knew that dad was all too aware of the proximity that me and Jake shared now though he hadn't pressed the point too much. But he would still growl at us from time to time when he caught Jake's hand on mine. Thank the lord he hadn't caught us kissing yet. But I'm sure he had seen visions of mine and Jake's stolen moments in our heads and let it go, but I couldn't guarantee my boyfriend's continued existence if dad were to catch us in the act.

I was aware that Jacob knew I was drawing ever closer to bringing our relationship to the next level, just as I was aware that he had imprinted on me and all he wanted was for me to be happy. Still, I must be thinking more about the physical aspect of our relationship lately, Jacob would only pick up on it and make the suggestion if he knew it would be important to me. It kind of made him a little bit of a mind reader in that respect.

After a moment I huffed in frustration and conceded "you're right." I thought for a second then added "Maybe we should start soon." I took my eyes from the road at that moment to look at him. He had lifted his eyebrows so high at the thinly veiled innuendo that it looked like they might fly off in the wind. I tried to suppress the giggle the bubbled up in my chest...and failed.

We stayed like that for a while, his hand resting on mine, we talked a little bit here and there but we didn't feel the need to fill the silences with inane chatter; we were very comfortable with each other.

I looked down at the instrument panel at this time and realized we were already 200 miles from home with a nearly empty tank. I pulled off at the nearest gas station to refill before we headed back.

It was at this moment that I realized in a surge of powerful panic that I had left my purse (and credit cards therein) at home. I felt the reverb in my thoughts this time. "I didn't bring any money with me!"

Jacob's eye slid back into focus and said "No worries babe." Jake hit the quick release on his harness and shifted in his seat. He reached back with his hand and slid a black credit card out of the pocket of his blue jeans and handed it to me. I looked at him, confused. I didn't know he'd gotten one of the Cullen's credit cards.

"You did it again" he said smiling at me and I realized he'd heard my thought again though I hadn't been in contact with him.

I registered that fact but had a bigger question that needed answered as I examined the card he'd handed me.

"when did Alice give you her card?" I asked.

"when I got to the house today, she told me to hold onto it for her. Seemed like she thought I would need it."

I groaned in annoyance, how could this be happening to me? Would there be anyone who wouldn't know what I was doing, thinking, or feeling anymore? I guess it wasn't so bad for the rest of my family. At least they had nothing to hide from each other.

"I know," He spoke, chagrined "She is able to see us now."

Jake snatched the card out of my hand and got out to pump gas into the car as I growled in irritation. It seemed that my ability to keep secrets was coming to an end just when I was getting to the point in my life when I wanted to have them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Charlie**

**Bella POV**

"Dad it's okay, I promise." I said but I could see that he had been pushed beyond a point where my assurances would reach him. As we got him into the house I heard the Viper roar to life and scream out of the driveway, Jacob and Ren's laughter filled my ears til' they got beyond the range of my sensitive hearing. I pushed my shield away to make Edward aware of my annoyance about not having Ren chaperoned during her first drive in the monstrosity.

"She'll be fine. Jake is with her." He said, so low only the vampires and wolves would hear.

I found it slightly humorous that his statement also seemed to annoy him as well as set him at ease. He was glad she wasn't alone but I knew he would prefer to have someone else with Ren on her first time out in the Viper. Edward was your typical overprotective father, but he was having trouble coming to grips with the fact that Ren was gravitating towards another protector.

I brought my thoughts back to my father. Though the room was full of people this seemed to be a conversation that would be between Edward, my father, and I. Charlie sat down on the pristine white couch, Sue sat next to him trying to calm him down as well. He looked up at us expectantly. "well?" He said.

While I was searching for the words Edward started first. "Charlie, we spoke about this after Bella's illness. There are some things we have to keep from you to keep you safe from... others"

"Dammit Edward! Even my wife knows what your families' secret is, but unlike you she is bound by the tribe's edict that it must remain secret. How can you possibly expect me to accept what I've seen and _Felt_ today? I have kept quiet for eight years. Now is the time, I _need_ to know whats happening to my granddaughter."

there it was: Charlie wasn't concerned about what _WE _were. He wanted to know that Ren would be okay. Still he had to know about us to know about her. I had to admit Charlie's point of view was infallible. And to be honest, we thought this day would come sooner. To his dim human eyesight it looked as if Renesmee would never stop aging at high speed, though our eyes and knowledge of the other half-Immortals let on the fact that she had ceased growing almost a year ago, and was the physical age she would be for the rest of her existence.

Alice quietly gasped and I turned to face her. Her face was already smooth and placid again. Our eyes met as my face questioned her. But she mouthed, "It's fine" but her face changed into a slightly disgruntled look, I thought I heard her mutter "stupid minivan" under her breath, but I let it go. If there was something to be concerned about, she would tell us. Our exchange had lasted less than a second, Charlie hadn't noticed. I turned back to the matter at hand.

It was interesting that he would mention Sue in his tirade since it was his marriage to her and gaining her children as his own that would allow us around the Volturi's edict about secrecy. The wolves would be just as at risk if the word were to get out about us.

Edward sighed, "are you sure you want to know this Charlie?"

"Son, I have lived with werewolf children for 3 years. I doubt anything your going to say will surprise me."

Charlie said in an even tone so calm I would not have believed even possible before this moment.

"Okay," Was Edward's only response. He took a deep breath and continued "Charlie, my family and I are Vampires." He nodded towards the rest of the family. "Bella fell in love with me and married me knowing our secret. During our honeymoon Bella became pregnant with Renesmee. After a one month gestation period and a very difficult delivery, Bella was very near death. Changing her was the only way to keep her with me." Edward looked at me with eyes that I'm sure would be on the verge of tears... If he still had the ability.

Charlie was very quiet for a long time, muttering to himself under his breath. He finally lifted his head after 10 minutes and looked deep into my honey-golden eyes before he spoke. "you knew all this before you got married, kid?"

"Everything." was all I could say.

"And you wanted this?"

"All I wanted was to spend eternity with Edward. This seemed the best way. Renesmee was a wonderful, albeit unexpected bonus."

"But your a _Vampire_. Do you kill people? I mean, you know...to drink"

I should have been expecting this one but it still caught me off guard.

"No dad. I mean, I'm not denying that there are some of our kind who do drink human blood. But the Cullen coven survives on animal blood alone. It allows us to coexist with humans, and the werewolves for that matter. We don't want to be the monsters of children's nightmares."

"okay, okay," Charlie said as he let his head hang again for a moment while Sue squeezed his hand. Charlie raised his head to look at us " What about Renesmee? She has grown up so fast. Is she going to continue to age at that pace?... I mean look at all of you" he gestured to everyone in attendance at that moment. None of you has changed even a little in nearly a decade. But Nessie was changing on a daily basis for several years. If she stays at that pace how long will she live? 15 years? 20?"

I could tell this what he was really afraid of...losing his granddaughter. I answered this one my self. "Dad Ren stopped aging a year ago once she reached full physical maturity. She's always going to be like is now... physically at least." I added

I could see relief fill Charlie's face as he leaned back into the couch. "How long will she live?"

"when she was four months old we met another half-vampire.." I winced at the word as I said it, knowing that Charlie would do the same. "...who was 150 years old. He didn't look a day older than Ren does now. Her kind is very rare, but we assume that she'll live as long as we do."

Charlie's expression shifted to awe when he heard me say '150 years' "How long do...vam...does your kind live?" He stammered at the word 'Vampire' just like I used to. I thought about how I was going to answer Charlie's query when Emmett of all people spoke up. "well they don't call us 'Immortals' for nothin."

Charlie didn't meet Emmett's gaze as he pondered all this new information. I was afraid he might have finally blown a fuse.

Carlisle stepped into the living room from his post next to the door "So now you know Charlie, will you be able to keep our secret to protect our family? Your family?" he amended. Charlie sat there for another long moment contemplating, I looked at my husband, concerned that my father might choose _Not_ to keep the secret. But Edward just gazed back at me with a look of serenity on his face. I knew then Charlie was up to it.

"I will keep whatever secrets I have to, to protect my girls." he finally said. I flashed a dazzling smile at him catching him off guard, his breath hitching in his chest for a moment. "oops, sorry Dad." I said and the room erupted in laughter.

-----

Edward and I escorted Charlie, Sue and Seth to the door after Charlie had some time to recover. I gave Charlie a hug as he walked out. "love you Bells, no matter what."

"Love you too dad," I tried to put a lot of unspoken things in hug. It forcibly reminded me of the first time Dad left this house after I had been changed. I released him and he looked at my husband. I expected his gaze to be full of venom and malice but Charlie surprised me yet again; He pulled Edward into a hug. Something I had _ Never _seen before. He whispered into Edward's ear as they embraced. "thank you for giving me my granddaughter and saving my Bella." with that he released a stunned Edward and walked out the door.

I nodded to Sue and bade her goodbye. I didn't think she would ever be comfortable with physical contact with vampires, and I wasn't going to press it upon her. Seth however, had no qualms about it as he picked me up into what would have been a bone crushing hug for a normal human. I laughed as he set me back down on the floor and winked at me then shook Edward's hand. "Later bro!" he said to Edward as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters therein. Enjoy

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

Renesmee POV

I drove back at meager 90 mph, not wanting my alone time with Jake to end. His hand was resting on my thigh, his thumb rubbing lazy circles on my knee. If I didn't know any better I would think he did this just to listen to my heart flutter even faster than it normally did. I was becoming more receptive to his touches on a daily basis, and I could sense that our physical relationship would come to a head soon.

As I approached the Forks city limit I slowed to just under the actual speed limit to avoid attention. We came to the only stop sign between here and the house, I took this last opportunity to sneak a quick kiss from Jacob. As we rolled to a stop I leaned over to him and attacked his lips with mine. He lifted his hands up to the back of my head. I ran my tongue across his lips requesting entrance, a request that was enthusiastically accepted. Our tongues wrestled with each other for what seemed like an eternity and way too short at the same time. I was concerned with nothing but his fervent kisses and his strong hands running through my bronze curls, pressing my face into his. When a honk from the car behind us brought me out of my reverie and I broke off our kiss. I straightened up in my seat and pulled through the intersection.

As I drove ever closer to home I glanced over to my boyfriend, he looked like he was in a daze, leaning his head back onto the headrest. I giggled, enjoying the effect I had on him.

"pick your jaw up off the floor and get your mind right. We're going to be under my father's gaze in just a few minutes and I'd really like to keep you around a while longer." I said with a smirk in my voice.

He lifted his head off the headrest with a lot of effort and looked at me with a kind of drunken expression on his face. "I honestly don't care Ren, Edward could squish me into kibble right now and I would die a happy man."

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than I meant to because I heard bone momentarily come out of socket then shift back in.

"Ouch!" he protested, but I wasn't buying what Jake was selling. It did seem to wake him up though.

Jake was still rubbing his shoulder when we pulled into my drive way and I was beginning to feel guilty so I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. But before I could reach him, his face intercepted mine. I pulled away after a moment, but not before allowing him the prize for his deception. To which he immediately responded " Ha sucker! Doesn't even hurt anymore!" Ugh! He played me again! But I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I was too gullible. I wondered if I should work on that, but after remembering that I was being rewarded just as much as Jacob, I crushed the thought.

The sun was setting behind the clouds as we backed into the spot I had vacated I few hours prior, right next to Aunt Alice's Porsche....on which she was sitting, waiting for us. Her credit card instantly jumped to the front of my mind.

However, there were a few things a had to clear up before I would feel safe to question her.

"Where are mom and dad?" I started off as I got out of the car. Though all I really wanted to know was where dad was. Wherever he was, it was assured that mom would be with him. Alice smiled, her eyes bright and expression smug. She must know even more than I suspected.

"They went out with Em and Rose to hunt, but they'll be back in about 20 minutes so we need to get this show on the road." She checked the time on a small gold watch on her tiny wrist. "We're going to be cutting it close." Alice stated simply in her trilling voice.

"How is grandpa? Did you guys get everything straightened out with him?" I asked next, concern seeping into my voice. I looked into her face, and found none of my concern mirrored in hers.

Aunt Alice took a measured breath, sliding off the hood of her car to stand next to me, then answered "We told him the entire truth. And he actually took it pretty well. I could see that he was never going expose us. But

Charlie did think about asking us to leave a few times. I saw several scenarios of us leaving while he deliberated but, in the end, yours and Bella's safety was all he was thinking about."

I felt relieved to hear this news, I was hoping grandpa would be okay with all of this. Now, hearing confirmation that everything was going to be okay, a lot of weight lifted off my shoulders. Had grandpa's reaction been less the happy, we would have had to move, and it _would_ have been my fault.

Jacob had quietly walked up behind me as we were talking. He wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me into him as he reached into his back pocket with his left and retrieved Alice's credit card. He handed Alice the card and spoke the question that was framing itself on my lips that very moment "Thanks for the card shortie. So, how long have you been able to see our futures?"

Alice smiled even wider at this remark. "Awhile" she responded.

Aside from the annoyance of having another portion of my privacy stripped away, I was curious. "_How_ did you manage to finally see into our futures?"

She grimaced, "It wasn't easy. I have spent nearly a decade trying to see into the holes that you two have put into the futures of all of us. After several years of trying to look around the black spots in my vision, without any luck, I started looking into them instead." she continued "Initially when I looked into your futures' all I could see was blackness, but when I really started to concentrate on the holes, shapes began to emerge, like letting your eyes adjust to a pitch black room."

I didn't get that. My eyes had always been perfect in the dark. But Jacob nodded in understanding. I shrugged, it must have been a human thing.

"Blurry and hazy at first, but after a while I was able to start making sense of what I was seeing. I _think_ it helped that I am very close to the both of you."

her last statement rang true to me. Of course all the vampires were close to me. No one in the family spared any expense to spoil me rotten, I smiled at the thought. But no one else other than Mom and Dad had made and effort to like Jacob as much as Alice had.

"I can now see you two, not to mention the rest of the pack..." I felt Jacob stiffen at that revelation." "...as well as any human now." she finished. "oh yeah," she added as an after thought. "you need to keep you eyes on the road a little better at those velocities Ren, I saw your little stunt with the minivan. You nearly smeared a family of 4 out there today." My Aunt scowled at me, but her eyes betrayed her, she wasn't really mad.

"How much of this does dad know?" I asked tentatively, biting my lip. Alice had developed a knack for keeping my father out of her thoughts, something I sorely hope she had been doing for me.

"Before today, not much Ren. I have been keeping this from him as long as I can. But when I saw that you would run out gas near the Montana border, I had to act." she gestured to the credit card still in her hand. "But you two can't keep this from him. So I'm in a bit of a quandary at the moment. Your father is going to want information on your activities from me now, but I share your perspective on the matter. So I'm going to protect your privacy from Edward for as long as I can Ren."

I sighed in relief "I guess I'll take whatever I can get right now, thanks Alice." She smiled as I broke contact with Jake to pull her into a cool embrace. We stood there for a moment in silence before my stomach growled. I laughed at this little portion of humanity I had inherited from my mother.

Alice pulled far enough out of the hug to look me in the face. "Do you want to go hunting tonight?" My Aunt asked me her voice brightened up at the thought. I considered my options for a moment before a yawn snuck up on me. It seemed as if my body had made the choice for choice for me.

"I'm going to just get some solid food and get to bed, it's been a long day." Aunt Alice seemed to deflate a little at my decision to pass on a hunting trip.

"Rain check?" I asked,

I watched her eyes slid out of focus as she watched the result of my decision. After a fraction of a second she returned to the present and smiled. "Tomorrow will be just fine, it'll be sunny, so we'll have to lay low anyway."

I huffed, "I'm beginning to understand what dad has been talking about all this time. You are annoying when you do that!"

Jake and Alice laughed in response to my irritation, then my Aunt began to walk towards the house not turning back as she said "Make it quick kids, Edward and Bella will be home in 3 minutes."

I watched her back as she disappeared around the front of the house. As soon as Alice was out of sight I rounded on my werewolf. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, assaulting his lips with mine. After a moment or two I pulled back from him. "Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"Well I am scheduled to run patrol tonight with Quil. And you know your father won't leave for won't leave for the cottage until I head out for the night."

He had a point. _"All right, leave me if you must." _I trilled in my best southern belle impression just to tease him a bit. I received a groan from him as a reward for my efforts. I kissed him again as he set my feet back on the ground. I lay my head on his shoulder and murmured "I love you," into his neck.

"love you more," was his response between the kisses on my neck that always made my heart flutter.

Jake released me from our embrace and turned his back to me, heading into the darkness toward the forest.

As he pulled off his shirt I heard him mutter "Quil is going to be pissed."

I couldn't resist, "Why?" I called out to Jake's back.

He was already deep in the forest when I heard his answer. "Because I'm going to be thinking about _you_ all night."

I laughed as I walked to the house. Poor Quil.

**Every time you read and don't review, God kills a kitten.**

**Please, save a kitten ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter six: Vivid.**

**Renesmee POV**

I sighed explosively and looked up from my copy of 'One flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest' "_Good lord _guys, just go home already!" I yelled from the couch at my parents across the living room. They were standing in front of the glass wall in the back of the house, their forms entwined, whispering into each others ears. This in itself would not have would not have been too bad, except that their whispers carried to every one of the super-sensitive ears of all the vampires in the house. Being in the same room with them, I might as well have been standing right between the pair. It was very distracting.

They jumped apart at my sudden outburst as if each had received an electric shock from the other. "Hear hear!" I heard Uncle Emmett's muffled cry over Aunt Rosalie's laughter from upstairs. Mom looked at me with an embarrassed smile on her face, dad looked sheepish. "I guess she's right love, we should be heading home." Dad said to Mom as he took her hand in his. Mom said nothing but followed dad as he walked over to the couch where I was curled up. "Night darling, happy birthday." He said to me as I closed my book and set it on the end warm teak end table. I leaned up to place my palm on his cheek as he bent down to to meet me half way. As I said _good night dad. love you,_ using my gift. he knew I didn't actually have to use make contact with his skin to convey my thoughts to him, but he humored me anyway.

I repeated this sentiment with Mom as she kissed my cheek and said goodnight as well, adding "don't stay up too late." I amended my mental note to her. _I was heading to bed soon anyway._ I watched them walk to the door as my mother said something to my father that a daughter should never hear from her parents. Ever. With that statement Dad picked Mom up and carriedher out the door at an inhuman speed back to the cottage. Eww. I grumbled and got up off the couch, after watching my parents exchange I would never be able to concentrate on my book now, I felt like my dinner could possibly some back for a second visit as well. Uncle Jasper, sitting at the dining room table thumb wrestling Aunt Alice, laughed quietly at my emotional state as I bade them good night while climbing the stairs.

It was my parents' sex life that had led to my living in the main house. Their nighttime activities had continued for as long as I could remember, without the slightest hint of letting up in intensity. I had finally had enough two years ago, Confronted them about it and begged to be allowed to move into dad's old room in the main house. They resisted at first, but relented after I stayed up a few nights in row and complained that they were keeping me awake. It was one of my more devious tactics, but it had worked.

I walked into the bathroom on the second floor and got ready for bed, stripping out of my pretty sun dress. I could still smell Jacob's scent on it as I pulled it over my head and tossed it into the hamper, though I might as well just throw it in the trash can for all the likely hood that Alice would ever let me wear it again. Still, I liked that one. I wasn't sure I had ever worn the same article of clothing twice in my entire life. I stated this fact to mom once. She smiled and simply replied, "It's usually easier if you just let Alice have her way."

After I was finished with my nightly routine I reached for a nightgown that was hanging on a hook on the back of the door. I put on and appraised my appearance in the mirror. It was a simple knee length white nightgown but it accented my alabaster features well, playing up my rosy cheeks. I smiled to myself and had to concede that Alice did know her stuff when it came to fashion. I turned away from my reflection and shut off the light as I walked out the door.

I made it to the third floor landing and turned into my room. Though the only light in the room was the faint moonlight filtering through glass wall in the back of the room, I could see everything with a crystal clarity that would make an owl envious. When I moved in, Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice had been chomping at the bit to completely redecorate the room, something I was avidly. against. I was able to resist them for the most part and the room was roughly the same as when my father had lived here, with a few key differences. I had most of dad's massive CD collection moved to the cottage, save a few of my favorites. The many bookshelves that lined the room were now packed with, books all of which I had read and committed to memory. I had kept the king sized bed that dad had bought for mom several years ago when she was still human. It now dominated the far left corner of the room. I had allowed Alice to change the theme of the bed from the dull gold colored sheets that had been on it before but insisted on having ultimate veto power. My final choice had not made her happy. "but it's so _plain,_" I could still hear her whine as a picked out my white Egyptian cotton bedding set, complete with a down comforter and pillows. Only Alice could find fault with a bed set that had cost over a thousand dollars. I loved it, it feels like sleeping on a particularly soft cloud.

I slid under the covers and closed my eyes, slowing my thoughts down in preparation for sleep. My mind wandered to Jacob, as it usually did before I drifted off. The last image I registered was of Jacob, laying in a meadow with me. He was

bare chested, staring deeply into my eyes and smiling my favorite smile. The sun was playing with the color of his hair, his deep brown highlights shining in his chin length locks. Jake was resting his head in his right palm with his elbow on the grass, so as to achieve some elevation over my prone form snuggled against him. I turned towards him slightly and rested my head on my right arm like a pillow. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating down the entire length of mine. Jake placed his hand on my shoulder and began to rub his index finger on my skin, tracing lines around the strap of my nightgown, never breaking his gaze from my eyes. I shivered in response to the trails of heat he left on my sensitive skin, biting my lip as I closed my eyes.

"Hey now," he purred in his deep, sensual voice "Save some of that for me."

At that statement Jacob inclined his head off his palm to claim my lips. His kisses were sweet and soft at first, I was very much enjoying the moment. But I felt a need, a _longing_, to have him closer to me. I reached up and slid my left arm under his right arm, which was still teasing the skin on my shoulder. Exerting a little force on his back I pulled him on top of me, rolling as I did so I was flat on my back, freeing my previously trapped right arm.

Jake reacted instantly to my aggression, his kissing becoming more fierce, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He had never been so bold before, always allowing me make to make the first move in our exchanges, but it seemed that he was establishing his dominance. That was all well and good, but I wouldn't give up without a fight. I pushed my body against his and rolled us over, never breaking contact, so that I was on top of him. As our kisses became even more frantic and passionate, Jake slid the strap of my gown that he had been tracing down my shoulder. His lips moved away from mine, kissing a path from my cheek, down my jaw line and to my neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched. My breath was coming out in strained pants at the sensations, I could feel the muscles low in my stomach tense up as he placed more kisses down my neck, pausing for a moment at my bare shoulder.

I sensed what was coming next. Reacting instinctively, I readjusted my position, sliding my legs apart to straddle his lap, hitching my gown up around my waist. I could feel the heat through his jeans and was pleasantly surprised by the hardness could feel as I pressed my pelvis to his, letting him feel my heat through my flimsy cotton panties. we groaned in unison at the wonderful pressure my body was applying to his. I was lost in all the sensations of my body when the sound of ripping cotton brought me out of my reverie. Jake had torn the front of my nightgown from the top, all the way to my belly-button, exposing my breasts. I barely had time to register any form of self consciousness before his tongue swept across my right nipple, washing away any apprehension at being exposed like this.

I moaned so loud it was nearly a scream as he continued flick his tongue across my hard pebble. Jake moved his mouth to my left nipple as his hand quickly replaced his tongue. his rough thumb rubbed tight circles around my right nipple while he pulled my other into his mouth, drawling deeply upon it, as if he was dying of thirst, and my breast held the promise of a sweet, cool drink. With my hands running through his hair, I leaned my head down to his and inhaled his deep, rich scent, when he gently bit down on my nipple with his teeth.

I screamed with pleasure as my hands were instantly fists, full of Jake's hair, locking him into place against my breasts. He rolled me onto my back, his body still between my legs. I reluctantly released Jake as he pulled away from my chest. "_What are you doing?! Don't Stop!" _I yelled at him in irritation. He smiled wider and simply said, "Patience babe." He leaned back and sat on his knees as he took a moment to inspect his handiwork on my nightgown before finishing the job. I giggled as the sound of ripping cotton once again rent the quiet air of this sun drenched meadow.

I was now laying there with nothing on but my white cotton panties and a smile. Jake leaned back into me, working on my chest again. I desperately wanted him to move lower. To my surprise, he seemed to read my mind. Almost as soon I a had that thought he began to kiss a trail from in between my breasts down my body. Jake paused for a moment at my navel and licked a ring around it as I gasped in pleasure. As he continued his slow march toward my prize, his hands made it first, resting on my hips, his thumbs playing with the top of my panties. I could barely stand the agonizingly sweet torture Jake was putting me through as his lips finally made it to my waistband. I wanted nothing more than for him to rip my damp underwear off my body claim this last part of me for his own.

Jake lifted my left leg and threw my knee over his shoulder as he leaned in an began placing kisses on my inner thigh, drawling ever closer to my white hot core. He paused just before his lips would have made contact with my cotton panties inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my arousal like It would be the last time he would ever get to. While he was distracted I quickly took the opportunity to grind my core into his face. We simultaneously moaned, me at the glorious pressure, him at the intoxicating effect my scent had on him.

That was it, I knew I had finally pushed him over the edge. In a blur of motion Jake ripped off my panties and his pants. He positioned himself right in front of my aching entrance as I stared down at his throbbing manhood. His arms were on either side of my body, locking me into a beautiful prison as I waited for him to enter me. I looked into his eyes as he returned my gaze, still unmoving. "Do it," was all I could force out between my gasps. But he didn't move.

"Do it. Come on Jake, DO IT!!" I suddenly screamed into the dark of my room. I took a moment to get my bearings. That was a _dream? _I thought to myself as let my head fall to back into the pillow. I was still panting I laid there thinking. I could even feel and smell the wetness of my arousal between my legs. I rolled onto my side as I decided at that moment that I turn my dream into reality as soon as I could. In the meantime, maybe I could pick up the dream where I left off... I thought as I closed my eyes.

A/N: I really want to know how I did with this chapter. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters therein

**Chapter Seven: Confidant**

Renesmee POV

I awoke thoroughly disgruntled. I never returned to my dream meadow with Jacob after I went back to sleep. I did dream about Jake, but the rating never got above PG. I rolled out of bed and walked to the door. I needed a shower, I could still smell my arousal on my body, and in a house full super sensitive noses, it just wouldn't fly. I opened the door and walked down to the second floor landing. I turned left into the bathroom and closed the door, seeing that Alice had hung up my outfit for the day on the hook.

I stripped off my gown and panties, throwing them into the hamper with yesterday's sun dress. I wondered vaguely again about the dress as I sauntered over to the shower. like all things in the Cullen house, this shower's extravagance was immediately apparent. It was three walls of obsidian black granite with the front wall a thick pane of glass. water nozzles and jets protruded out at regular intervals from the stone walls. I turned the knobs and ran my hand through the cascading water, checking the temperature. When it was hot enough for my tastes I stepped into the shower and instantly felt wrapped in a cocoon heat and steam. The water was amazing, the heat of it pressed against my tense muscles, soothing them. The reason for my tense muscles was brought to the forefront of my mind and I idly wondered how it would feel to have Jacob in here with me, his strong hands rubbing the knots out that he had put there (in a manner of speaking). His hands running over my body, applying blessed pressure in all the right places...

I suddenly squashed that line of thinking, knowing if dad was downstairs he would have just seen everything I had thought in that moment of weakness. Embarrassed with myself, I quickly went through the motions, finishing up and hopping out. I toweled off quickly. As i ran a brush through my damp curls, I examined the clothes that Alice had laid out for me, the underwear she had put out was an unusual choice for me. It was a crimson satin piece of fabric, barely more than a thong. I usually got standard white cotton, maybe she knew there was a coming change in my attitude about my underthings.

I dressed in the jeans and sleeveless pink tee hung up for me and left the bathroom, I knew it would be sturdy enough for the hunting trip planned for the day. Since reaching maturity mom had finally allowed me to hunt predators. I relished the idea of taking down the anonymous bear or mountain lion that would find itself under my unerring jaws today.

I walked downstairs. Taking note of the pleasant feel of satin rubbing against my skin. I made it to the first floor, Jasper and Emmett were watching some football game on the couch taking bets. Rose was laying on the floor with Esme, playing a game of speed chess, moving so fast it would look like the pieces were moving of their own volition to human eyes. Carlisle was watching them over his most recent medical journal with an amused smile on his warm face. Rose triumphantly yelled "Checkmate! That's nine to nine. One more?" Esme already had the board reset before Rose finished.

Every one greeted me good morning as I looked to Alice, who was sitting at the table waiting expectantly for me.

"sleep well?" she asked with an odd smile on her face. Emmett guffawed at her question and something made me unwilling to look at him. I made the connection though, not wanting to have this conversation in the house. I changed topics quickly, "Where are mom and dad?"

"they stopped by earlier this morning, but left before you got up." she added quickly when she saw the look of horror on my face. I absolutely did not want dad to know what I had seen and felt since waking this morning, and was fervently glad he wasn't present for it.

"I'm hungry. Are you ready to go?" I asked Alice. I needed someone to talk to and she seemed to fit the bill perfectly. She bounded up from the table, dancing to a stop next to the door, her hand on the knob. "what would you like? Bear or lion?" I wasn't committed. "eh, dealers choice." she smiled, her eyes bright, surrounded by her pixie-like face. "excellent."

She opened the door and we walked out, a chorus of "have fun"'s and "Enjoy yourselves" rang out behind us as I shut the door. Alice stepped out into the sun, her skin shimmering like the facets of a million diamonds, my skin faintly glowed as well, I preferred theirs to mine.

As we walked towards the forest behind the house I noted the fresh scent of my parents leading to the garage. Dad's Aston-Martin was missing. "Where are mom and dad going today?" I asked. They normally never went anywhere without seeing me first. I felt simultaneously grateful and abandoned. Alice didn't respond she just tilted her head towards the river. I went along with it. we jumped across the river together, landing sinuously into a dead sprint, when we were finally out of earshot of the house, she answered.

"they went to Charlie's at my urging. I saw that he had more questions. He had time to process all the information he received yesterday and wanted to clarify a few points. It was also convenient that they would not be here when you took your shower this morning. Had they stayed, I foresaw your father having a meltdown. I assume you were thinking about something pretty graphic. Edward is just not ready to have his baby girl grown up yet."

I could not run as fast as the others, but close. Alice kept pace with me, by my side, I knew that if she wanted to she could leave me in her dust. I turned my head from the forest racing past us to look at her, she was smiling her odd little smile again. I huffed, in irritation and exertion. "what did your hear last night?"

she smiled wider still. "Not much, just your panting and gasping in your sleep. Well, that and your screaming declaration for Jake to quote 'DO IT!' unquote. Good Dream?" Alice was baiting me and I knew it. I was horrified. That was why Emmett had laughed this morning, he'd heard it too. They all had.

"How loud?" was all I could force out over the embarrassment that was crashing down on me.

Alice was positively on fire with the enjoyment at this as she spoke next. "Well you've never been to a rock concert or been standing near a jet taking off, so... there isn't an adequate description I can provide for you. Given your parents calm attitudes this morning, I don't _think_ they heard you."

"Could you please take less joy in my humiliation Alice" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Aw, I'm not taking joy in your pain Ren, I'm just proud that your growing up. You're finally becoming as much a pervert as the rest of us randy vampires."

"Thanks, I guess." well I this was the topic I wanted to discus, I might as well take the opportunity. I sighed, "Yes the dream was good, but frustrating, I want to make my dream a reality but I'm unsure how to proceed. Plus I'd really like dad to not kill my boyfriend, after the fact."

"Well the first part is easy, just get him alone in a nice place and push his boundaries. Jake is imprinted on you, he'll do whatever you want. I'd put money on it that he wants it every bit as much as you do." "as for your father, well you could always torture him a bit with your desires, you _could_ make him regret ever peeking into you mind. Or you could talk to him and make sure he knows that this is what _you _want."

"But he's so _old fashioned_, I don't want to wait til' I'm married to Jake, I just want to satisfy my needs. I want to feel like a woman."

"While you father is old fashioned, he knows that his personal rules can't apply to everyone. And even his specific love embargo on your mom before wasn't one of rules and turn of the century morals, he was afraid of killing her by accident during the act of lovemaking. It drove your mom to near insanity as I recall."

We had just jumped over yet another river when I crossed the fresh scent of a bear and slowed down. I tasted the air. Male, good, I would _not_ orphan any cubs to satiate my thirst. His scent was meandering down a trail to the west. I pushed my senses out as far as I could, closing my eyes, concentrating on the sounds of nature around me, I heard the sound of fast moving water to the west, the fluttering sounds of many heartbeats in the water, likely salmon... it was spawning season after all. And there he was, north bank of the river 600 yards out, his slow heart accelerated with exertion. he'd been hunting the salmon. I could hear the wet sounds of tearing flesh. I stealthed down to within 50 yards and took a perch in a tree about 30 feet up. Alice landed silently next to me.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, confused by my hesitance. 

"I want to let him finish eating first." It was true. The magnificent beast down there was going to be my meal in just a few moments time. From the second I caught his scent, his life belonged to me. Right here, right now, I had become this animal's god. I would be merciful, but I would still take what was mine. He finished his fish and moved off the shore into the forest. My thirst had waited long enough. I jumped from my perch and landed in a crouch with deafening silence. I closed to within ten yards in a mere second. He would want to fight, no matter how lopsided the odds. I would not deny him that. I snarled, alerting him to my presence. The bear turned around taking a defensive stance, his mass was about eight times mine, but he slowly backed away regardless, sensing a greater predator in his presence. I sprang at him, he stood on his back legs to intercept me with his paws, it was a futile effort. I flew right through his front legs, my mass and speed slamming him onto his back. My teeth found the hottest, pulsing part of his neck, and I clamped down hard. It was over before he really knew what happened. He struggled feebly as his life force drained out of him. The bear slowed, then stilled. He was empty. I was full.

I pulled away from the bear's embrace as Alice walked up. "Why do you always have to play with your food Ren?" was her only statement.

I thought about it for a second as I inspected my cloths, they were still perfect. "I don't play. I allow them the chance to go with dignity, the way I would want to go to, face my opposition. To go out on your feet is all you can ask for when facing overwhelming odds."

Alice laughed "Ren you're too young to be thinking like that." given my rocky start with the Volturi, I wasn't so sure, but I let it go. "All right lets go hunt you up some game."

….

after Alice had fed on a mountain lion, we headed back to the house.

"You know your going to have to be careful." Alice said, breaking the silence as we ran. I didn't have to guess what she meant. I had a nearly human menstrual cycle. The only difference between me and a normal human female was that my cycle was fairly longer, about 45 days.

"Does Carlisle really think I can _get _pregnant?" I asked

"Well you are a genetic anomaly sweetie. Humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes vampires 25. you have 24." In nature a half-breed animal is usually sterile, which you don't seem to be. A child can be conceived only when the parents are a genetic match, and the chromosome counts are either the same, or 2 pairs off. And there only two races that fit the narrow genetic profile you have to conceive a child. One is obviously, other half-vampires."

"You mean Nahuel," I countered, seeing as he was the only male half-vampire in existence. He was cute, but I had no interest.

"Or" Alice continued over my musings "The only other human-like race with 24 chromosomal pairs. Werewolves. Long story short, use protection."

Oh great. I was going to have to buy condoms. Ugh, I sighed. Defeated, I asked in a dead voice "were can I buy some con-"

Alice cut me off before I could finish the word.

"don't worry, they're already in your nightstand." I sighed, she was truly on my side.

"Thank you Alice, you've done so much for me." I said

"I'm the cool Aunt, it's in my job description." and she was. truly she was awesome.

A/N: a special thanks goes out to Christiemariecullen for being my soundboard for this chapter. And keeping me highly entertained with witty banter while I wrote it.

Reviews save fictional lives. We write for you, tell us how we did.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own twilight or any characters therein.

*I want to take this opportunity to thank Stephenie Meyers and for creating a wonderful series of books and an excellent outlet for fan writers. They essentially introduced me to the love of my life when she reviewed my story. I Love you Baby.*

**Chapter Eight: The Lake**

Alice and I Jumped gracefully over the river behind the house. Before I landed I caught his scent, My Jacob was here. I felt my heart flutter as I relished the growing idea of our naked bodies intertwined. I decided that I would try to test out my newfound mental strength. _Jacob! _I thought. I immediately knew I had succeeded, hearing the reverb in my thought. Though he was nearly silent, I heard Jake's approach. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist from behind and felt my heart jump again. He whispered in my ear.

"Hey baby, you called?" I could hear the smile in his voice, it reflected the one on my face.

"well I thought I might try to use my newfound gift instead of letting it use me" I said as I felt his lips press against the exposed flesh of my neck. He was testing my resolve, and it was fading fast.

"Do you want to go for a walk baby?" he asked. I needed no urging on this point.

"Sure honey, see ya later Alice." I spoke. She winked at me as we walked back off to the forest

"So," I wondered as we ran (our version of an Afternoon stroll) "How was patrol last night?" I asked.

"fine, nothing interesting happened."

There was really no need for the Quileutes to actually patrol anymore, but they still had worries about the Volturi. The Volturi had left a deep wound in the collective psyche of the werewolves, causing them to keep their constant patrols up for the last eight years. Though the pack sizes had begun to dwindle in the intervening years, the most recent departure of Leah the number of active wolves had shrunk to 14. Paul had left the pack first, which was a surprise to everyone because he had been the most unstable wolf in the pack. But imprinting on Rachael had changed Paul's demeanor entirely. He married her and built himself a life outside of the pack and the tribe. Jared went next, also because of his imprinting, though he and Kim were still on the reservation. Jared had stopped phasing and had begun to age again. And then of course, there was Leah....

"so, where do you want to go baby?" Jacob asked, bringing me out of my introspection.

"how about the lake?" I asked.

there was a beautiful lake about ten miles out from where we were now. It was secluded and remote, a very good place to be together alone, which is the very thing I wanted at this moment. "did you have a good hunt this morning?" Jake asked me.

"Mmm yes, I got a bear today. He was very tasty. I had a good day, I got to talk to Alice about some things that have been on my mind lately too."

the tone in my last statement peaked jake's interest, he cocked his head to the side to look at me then spoke,

"oh really? And what would that be?" he asked as we broke through the forest to the tree lined edge of the beautiful lake that stretched out before us.

Vast and a sparkling deep blue in the afternoon sun, the lake was surrounded on all sides by Douglas Firs. The green of the firs reflected onto the clear water. it was perfection. I was momentarily overcome by the beauty of the scene until Jacob took my hand in his, effectively bringing me out my reverie. He turned into me and placed his lips onto mine. His kiss, which was merely sweet at first, morphed into something more passionate. I got lost in the sensations of my body, feeling every caress of his hands on my back. Every response to his delicate touches. the heat from his body was radiating through my clothes onto my skin and I registered a vague irritation at the fact that the simple fabric barrier was there. I pressed my lips harder into Jacob's, making our kiss more intense. I was lost in my infinite moment of passion when I had a devious thought.

I pulled my lips away from Jacob, licking them to take in all the flavor that he had left there. He huffed in disappointment "Where are you going?"

he was as I turned away from him with a smile on my face. "for a swim, want to join me?"

I asked as I walked towards the water with my back to him I pulled the pink tee, over my head. Uncovering my bare breasts. I tossed it lightly on the shore and removed my jeans, setting them down next to my shirt. I was down to my crimson satin thong as I turned my head over my shoulder to look back at Jacob. I giggled when I saw the look on his face. He was staring like he'd never before seen a woman, let alone one who was almost naked.

"are you coming?" I said, winking at him at I walked to the waters edge.

I heard the sound of his heart and ripping clothes as I jumped far into the lake in a graceful arc. I splashed into the water, enjoying the feel of the cool water on my skin. I stayed under the water far longer than a normal human could, waiting until I heard the splash of Jacob's entrance into the water. I smiled when I heard what I had been waiting for, and set off swimming in the direction from which I heard it.

I hadn't watched Jake undress so I didn't know what I would be finding when I got to him. But as I got close to him, the murky water cleared enough for me to see that he was fully naked. And erect. His real penis was just as I had seen in my dream. Long and thick. I was lucky that I was fully aware of the fact that I was underwater, otherwise I would have taken a sharp breath at the site of it and loaded my lungs full of water. Jacob had his head above the water, waiting for me to surface. I swam up and rubbed my body against his, taking note of his hardness as I let it run against my chest. I heard him gasp at the touch of my body against his very sensitive member.

As I surfaced next to him I ran my hands over my head, smoothing my wet hair out behind me and took a breath. "Hi, did you miss me?" I asked.

He just swam there in stunned silence for a moment, staring into my eyes. His were full of fire. There was a sudden blur of splashing water as a pair of incredibly strong russet arms closed around me, pulling me into him. He pulled me tight to his body, his lips frantically attacking mine. I accepted the assault readily and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my satin sheathed core against his throbbing manhood. We groaned in unison at the mutual pleasure. I was enjoying the sensation so much that I kept rubbing myself against him. All Jake could do was moan into my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance.

The pleasure that I was feeling had no equal on this planet, And heightened even more when Jacob grabbed my bottom and pressed me even harder into him. I needed to feel him in my core, but there was a nagging voice in my head that was oddly reminiscent of Alice's that kept saying "protection, protection, protection," like some sort of an anti-sex mantra. I hated the voice but I couldn't ignore it. So I just kept rubbing myself against him. I could feel my muscles beginning to tense in my body as I pulled my lips away from his and laid my had on his shoulder, moaning into his neck. His groans were also intensifying as he reached boiling point.

All my muscles felt like rocks when Jacob whispered into my ear "come for me baby." and that was it.

I Exploded into waves of intense pleasure, my body rhythmically grinding against his hard penis, each new feeling of friction pushing my orgasm higher and higher. I felt his own rhythm change as he finally caught up with me and released. I was overwhelmed, I screamed and bit down into his shoulder, but only just breaking the skin. I could taste jake's blood in my mouth as we started to come down. as our movements slowed to a halt I released his flesh from my teeth. I stared at the bloody teeth marks in his shoulder as they disappeared. marveling at my beautiful werewolf. I laid my head onto his shoulder as he began stroking my hair, and humming in my ear.

"I love you baby." he murmured into my ear. I forced the ability to speak, which had been robbed of me, back into my mind.

I was finally able to mumble. "I love you too honey."

We just floated there in the water in our intimate embrace, enjoying the sound of our breathing in the infinite beauty of this perfect scene.

*I would like to thank my readers for sticking with me through this long hiatus. With any luck, I'll be pumping out more chapters soon*

If you like the story and want more to read more chapters, please review.


End file.
